


Smack my ass like a drum

by peonymangoes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Gags, Implied nct/nct, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Moon Taeil, actually just like 3k words of me projecting my love for taeils mega thicc booty, idk what else to tag, incase u couldn’t tell, oh the things i do for my bias, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymangoes/pseuds/peonymangoes
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke, just some teasing and playing around.It wasn’t supposed to turn him on.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Smack my ass like a drum

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it’s exactly what it looks like. 
> 
> It’s just taeil getting spanked raw because why not. Kinda bad plot, not proofread but hey whatever 🙈🤷♀️
> 
> Also sorry for the title I thought it was funny 😂

The first thing Taeil feels when his hand makes contact against his clothed skin is his gut coiling, instead of stinging pain.

Obviously he flinches forward and away from the hand out of shock, but his backside only begins to burn a few seconds later, as if his cheeks warming and the feeling of blood flowing somewhere below the belt had somehow subdued the reaction. 

Taeil whips his head around to find Jungwoo stifling a laugh, trying to ask if he’s alright. 

“Get out. Go back to your room or something.” He snaps, mostly embarrassed at the goosebumps that raised from his arms. 

Jungwoo widens his eyes, raising his brows. “Sorry? I was only playing aroun-“ 

“It hurts! Is that a joke to you?” He bites back and Jungwoo frowns. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t expect it to be like that.” He sighs. “I just couldn’t resist because of those little shorts you have on.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with my shorts.” 

“Half your ass is hanging out, and that means it’s a lot of ass.” 

Taeil clicks his tongue and adjusts his pants, pulling them lower. Nobody had anything to say about them the last time he wore them. 

“Whatever.” 

“Come on Taeil, I said I was sorry. Please? Forgive me?” Jungwoo leans down, batting his eyelashes, and to be fair, it was hard to stay mad at someone so pretty. 

He pats him on the head, running his fingers gently through his hair. “Yeah, yeah, you’re forgiven.” 

Jungwoo hugs him for a second before pulling away, lips upturned in a smile. “Yay!” 

-

Taeil grunts with frustration, forcing himself off the bed and into the bathroom, eyes squinting upon the bright white light. 

He was too tired for this, yet he couldn’t fall asleep. 

Of course he was still thinking about it, the sharp yet tingling sensation he had felt, the sparks that zipped down his spine, the warm, slow heat that pooled in the middle of his gut. 

It was supposed to be a joke, just some teasing and playing around. 

It wasn’t supposed to turn him on. 

And yet, here he is, still awake because he had his hand down his pants for god knows how long, forcing himself to try and feel the sharp pain against his backside again, but never ever getting any satisfaction or proper, wonderful release. 

It was driving him mad. 

He sighs, taking off his underwear, viewing his reflection and his semi hard cock with disdain at the mirror. 

“You’re so gross.” Taeil murmurs to himself. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” 

With a shaky hand, he first softly caresses his ass, the faintest hint of the harsh slap that Jungwoo placed upon it still remaining. 

Then, he slaps himself. Obviously it does nothing, the hit leaving no impact whatsoever. Of course it didn’t hurt or surprise him. He frowns, he didn’t exactly feel like jerking off for the third time that night, only to feel frustrated and unsatisfied. Plus doing it with Yuta sleeping on the bed next to him made him feel all sorts of wrong. 

It could be considered a little hot, but he wasn’t even going to go there. Not tonight, Taeil already had enough on his plate as it was. 

Taeil had never considered himself to be so... kinky, although he should’ve expected it when that one time Johnny nearly tore his asshole apart with his fucking baguette sized package and he enjoyed it. Or perhaps it was that time Donghyuck rode him so hard and fast his dick nearly fell off, being milked so much that his last orgasm of the night before passing out was dry and quite painful. 

It was way too late for something like this, he shouldn’t, but the temptation was too much. Besides, Jungwoo was a ball of sunshine, if things didn’t go the way Taeil had hoped, they could simply forget it and push everything past them. 

Taeil could always ask, and if it didn’t turn out well, then that was it. There was no harm in trying, so he might as well take the chance. There’s even a small glimmer of hope that nobody would answer him in the first place anyway, since it was extremely late right now. 

-

God it was going to be terrible if it failed. 

Taeil had thrown on some oversized shirt that probably belonged to Johnny that somehow found it’s way there and put on those stupid, little shorts that Jungwoo seemed to like so much, somehow managing to use the elastic waistband to pin his dick down and hide his growing erection, and he made his way to Jungwoo’s room. 

He prayed to god that it opened, and that the person who opened the door wasn’t Jaehyun, or else it’d be a little awkward. Not that he wouldn’t want to fuck him, but perhaps not tonight. 

He knocks a few times to no response. Maybe this was better, simply having nobody be awake in the middle of the night to answer him. Then, just as he’s about to give up and walk away, the door opens. 

“Who is it?” Jungwoo yawns, then blinks when he sees him. 

“Oh, Taeil?” His eyes are open wide, and he’s clearly fully awake. “What are you doing here? At such a late time?” 

He unconsciously bites his lip, now with the opportunity presented infront of him, he was even more nervous than ever. 

Surely Jungwoo wouldn’t mind... right? This type of thing, band mates helping each other out every so often, it would be alright... right?

Taeil decides to stop flip-flopping and to say whatever is on his mind. 

“I... I need your help.” He mumbles, and Jungwoo just looks confused. 

“Help you? With what?” 

“Um... well you see...” 

Just at that moment, he moves his body a little, and apparently that’s all it took for Taeil’s shorts to move along with him, messing up the elastic, letting his dick spring free, creating a giant tent in his trousers, made even more obvious with how it’s pushing the shirt foward. 

Jungwoo watches this shit show, and he looks amused more than anything. 

“Oh, is that what you needed help with? Of course I’m happy to help you.” He grins, extending a hand out to him. 

Taeil takes it, letting himself be pulled into the room. It felt normal (-ish), the air conditioner was cold, and there was minimal lights, so everything just looked like a large, dark shadow. 

Taeil takes a seat on Jungwoo’s bed, the both of them making sure to be quiet, as to not wake up Jaehyun on the other side. 

He scowls. “Jungwoo, where’s the bedsheet?” 

“Bedsheet? Oh, um, Jaehyun and I didn’t put them on...” 

“Are you kidding me? What would Doyoung say? Or Taeyong? Or like, anybody?” 

“We made do with what we had okay?” Jungwoo whines. “That’s not our main focus though. How come you’re here, asking help from me? Is it because of your boner?” 

“I think your lack of bedsheets killed it.” 

“Taeil~” Jungwoo sings, hand resting on his thigh. “Let me help you? What’s so bad you need to ask someone?” 

“Well...” He pauses for a moment, trying to think of a good way to explain himself. How does he ask Jungwoo to spank him without sounding like a total weirdo? 

“When you hit me earlier...” 

“Uh huh... what about it?” Jungwoo leans in, curious and excited. “You mean when I smacked your butt right?” 

“Yeah.” Taeil sighs. “When you hit me... I want you to do it again. Please.” 

Jungwoo pouts, eyebrows scrunched. “Really? You were so angry when I did it though...” 

He doesn’t answer this time, just groaning before flopping down onto Jungwoo’s bare mattress. How the hell does he sleep on this thing? 

“I know... but I ended up enjoying it so... if you don’t mind...” 

“You want me to spank you?” Jungwoo asks, looking a little too happy about it. 

Taeil chokes on his words when the other put it so bluntly like that, but he manages to stutter out. “Yeah, if it’s okay with you. I know it’s really late an-“ 

“I don’t mind, at all. Seriously, I’m actually very excited.” Jungwoo grins, his hand inching higher up Taeil’s leg. “I think anyone else would be.” 

He reaches his own hand out to hold onto Jungwoo’s. “How can you be so sure?” 

“Taeil.” Jungwoo deadpanned. “Have you seen your butt before. I can name like five people off the top of my head that would want a piece of it.” 

“Well, that’s great to know.” 

Suddenly Taeil is pushed down onto his back, with his legs up in the air, with Jungwoo kneeling inbetween. 

“I assumed that you knew this already.” Jungwoo holds his legs up, leaning down to his level to kiss his jawline. “It’s all Johnny talked about for a week, just how glorious that peach was.” 

“Stop talking about my butt please.” Taeil whispers before catching Jungwoo’s lips in a kiss. His lips were plump and pink, and very kissable indeed. 

Jungwoo pulls away, a trail of spit still connecting them and it shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. 

“Yeah, alright. How do you want to do this?” He prompts, peppering his neck and collar bone with small pecks, careful not to leave any marks. 

“I... I don’t actually know, just hit me?” 

“Hmm... let’s see...” Jungwoo flips Taeil around, and that sent shivers down his spine. Well that was another one to write down onto the ever growing kink list. First spanking, now manhandling... fantastic. 

Taeil gets on all fours, back arched. “Is this good?” 

“Yeah, this’ll work. Your ass looks amazing like this.” Jungwoo begins caressing it, pushing his oversized shirt out of the way, feeling it up through the fabric of his shorts. 

“You’re still wearing those? Are you trying to kill me Taeil?” He can hear the pouting in Jungwoo’s voice. His hands are practically gripping onto his cheeks, squeezing, as if it’s malleable like play-doh. 

A sound from the back of his throat makes it’s way out of his mouth when Jungwoo bites down, teeth pressing into the soft flesh. 

Jungwoo giggles against the skin, nipping lightly, seeming to enjoy the way Taeil squirms underneath him. 

“Can... can you just spank me already?” Taeil groans, when Jungwoo just continues to kiss and suck his thighs and ass, fondling it all with tender, delicatecare. 

“Sorry.” He chuckles. “Just wanted to admire it before I destroy it.” 

Taeil snorts at that, and then it turns into a yelp when there’s suddenly a hand being brought down against it, hard. 

“Shush.” Jungwoo rubs the spot when he hit him gently. “You wouldn’t want anyone to hear us right? Jaehyun’s right there, you know?” 

His dick twitches in his pants, but fortunately Jungwoo doesn’t notice. He guessed this was another thing to add into the kink list. 

“Then what are we supposed to do about it?” 

“I could gag you?” 

Fuck. Jungwoo sounded and looked too innocent for shit like that, but knowing his personality, Taeil knows that he’s secretly more evil than he initially leads on, but still, Kim Jungwoo? Owning sex toys? What an idea. 

“You have one of those? Seriously? Out of all people it’s you?” 

“I think it’s Doyoung’s actually, but I stole it.” 

“Okay that’s gross. God knows where that thing has been.” He frowns. 

“Well, it’s definitely been inside his mouth.” He shrugs, as if it’s not a big deal. 

“I’m not putting his gag inside my mouth.” 

“But it’s been washed really clean.” Jungwoo pouts, but then he suddenly smirks. “Unless you want the whole dorm to hear you get spanked raw, then I don’t mind.” 

“I... I’ll wear the gag.” He sighs in defeat. 

Jungwoo does some digging around in his bedside table’s drawer, and retrieves a ball gag, with red in the centre and black leather straps. It looks straight out of a porn studio. 

“Doesn’t this look like a whole lot of fun?” 

Jungwoo hums as he adjusts in onto Taeil’s face. 

“Comfortable?” 

He nods. 

“Just in case you feel scared or change your mind, just tap me five times on my body and I’ll stop immediately. Okay?” 

Taeil nods again, unable to do much else. Still, his eyebrows raise in a curious sort of surprise. Will the spanking really be that intense? Although, to be fair, it’s not like Taeil knows too much about this type of stuff anyway. 

They get into position again, and this time when Jungwoo brings his hand down harshly, Taeil moans, but it’s definitely muffled by the gag. It was still kind of loud, but it’ll do. 

Then Jungwoo slaps the same spot twice in a row without stopping, and Taeil goes weak in the knees, his body dropping limp. 

Jungwoo hovers above him, grinning ear to ear. “Is that nice? Do you like it?” 

He pats his ass softly, and Taeil nods, attempting to say “yes” but it comes out incoherently. 

Taeil manages to look up a little, to see Jungwoo slap the other side, giggling at his twitching and his yelps. Jesus christ, since when was Jungwoo this sadistic? He knew he was playful, but not like this! 

Though he doesn’t mind it too much, because for every slap that lands on him, although there’s some stinging, it all melts into a feeling of indescribable pleasure, that makes his cock twitch and leak, fireworks going off inside his gut. 

He thinks he’s drooling, the ball gag unable to contain all his saliva, and everytime he moans, more spills out onto the mattress. 

Suddenly, after a particularly hard slap that even makes Jungwoo hiss, Taeil instinctively goes limp, his body hitting the bed, crotch first. The friction that he feels when his dick rubs up against the cotton of his underwear and the harder material of the bed makes him moan, his hips trembling and thrusting down into it, chasing for more. 

Jungwoo forces Taeil up again, and pulls his shorts and underwear off in one swoop, mouth agape. 

“Woah, you liked it that much?” He murmurs, slapping his bare ass. 

And oh, the impact was so much stronger. He actually went numb for a moment, but the pain kind of amped up the pleasure, in a funny sort of way, and he knows his cock has twitched violently, he felt it, and he felt Jungwoo’s eyes on it. 

He rubs his bum, softly, no roughness at all. 

“Your butt is all pink and pretty now. And so is my hand.” He whines. “I feel like I’ll hurt more than you will tomorrow.” 

Taeil whines pitifully when Jungwoo spanks him one last time before removing the gag from his face, gently tugging at the little fat that was on his cheeks. 

“Hah... more.” Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth once he regains the ability to speak. Jungwoo simply puckers his lips, looking impressed. 

“Still? I’m gonna have to buy a paddle or something soon.”

Jungwoo gives him a kiss on the lips, while his hands travel to his cock. Taeil moans in surprise when he touches it, playing around with the head with his fingertips. 

“Wouldn’t you want me to take care of this?” 

Taeil curls up into himself, shivering as Jungwoo continues touching him, lips parted in a soft, breathy moan. 

He’s gently turned over again, and Jungwoo begins stroking him faster and with his hand gripped tighter. 

His legs unconsciously spread out and his hips are shallowly thrusting upwards, a sad attempt for more. It’s like his mind has gone blank, only acting upon lustful instinct. 

“Taeil.” Jungwoo leans down and whispers, his breath against hid ear making him shudder. “I’m gonna do something.” 

“Hm? Do what?” He manages to get out through his moaning, and Jungwoo takes his cock out of his pants, where Taeil only now notices the strained bulge. 

“Taeil, make me feel good too.” Jungwoo takes one of his hands and places it around his member, their bodies becoming closer. 

Taeil uses his free hand to try and pull Jungwoo into him, forcing their crotches to grind deliciously against each other. 

“Oh fuck.” Jungwoo hisses and Taeil kisses him, but slowly lets the younger take the lead, nipping his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. 

It feels so good, the friction, the rubbing, the way his ass still felt sore. 

“Jungwoo.” He pants out. “Hit me. Please.” 

“Again?” He prompts, looking perplexed. “Damn, since when were you such a masochist?” 

“Ah... I don’t know... but please. I need it, please.” Taeil begs, tugging on the bottom of Jungwoo’s shirt and thus, he finds himself flipped over yet again. It was still hot, sending shivers all down his body. 

“Taeil, touch yourself.” Jungwoo kisses behind his ear, hands pressing into his ass cheeks. 

He does, fingers trembling around his shaft and he feels something inbetween his legs. 

He turns around, to see Jungwoo stick his own cock between his the soft flesh of his thighs, and he kisses his shoulder bone before landing a slap onto his ass. 

It hurts, the skin still tender from before, but he absolutely loves it, the combination of pleasure and pain making him go crazy. 

Jungwoo begins thrusting, hand on his hip keeping him still, although he can’t feel much other than a little ticklish between his thighs, it’s the idea that he’s being used, like a sex toy to get Jungwoo off that really sinks into him, and it makes his gut coil and tighten, making his legs clench together, causing Jungwoo to groan. 

Jungwoo only spanks him one more time before Taeil can’t take it anymore, his hand going as fast as he can, moaning out as his orgasm takes over him. 

Jungwoo kisses the back of his neck and his shoulders as Taeil cums, eyes rolling back into their sockets when he decides to hit him again, making him flinch violently. 

The younger only giggles, and he thrusts a few more times into his thighs before Jungwoo spills over, groaning into his neck. 

“Fuck.” Is all Taeil can say, now feeling tired and weary. 

“I don’t mean to sound like an asshole, but you should go back to your room soon.” Jungwoo mumbles, collapsing next to him, sounding just as worn out. “You should get some sleep.” 

“Mm. That’s true.” 

“Can you even walk?” 

“Tch, of course I can. You didn’t go that hard on me.” 

“Oh, really? I didn’t? Wanna go again and see how?” 

“Ah! Wait, no nevermind!” 

-

The next day, Taeil stifles a yawn as he sits down on the dorm’s dining table for breakfast. 

He has a mug of sugary, milky tea and a piece of untoaster bread. Honestly, he might have overdone it last night. His ass had been spanked raw and no matter how much lotion or baby powder he put on, it still stung like a bitch to sit down, anywhere. 

Still, he does his best to sit as comfortably as possible, trying not to shift about so much. Then he sees Jungwoo and a few others come out. 

Jungwoo winks at him, and it makes his face go hot. 

He then notices that Jaehyun looks like he’s just woken up from the dead, eye bags that raccoons would be jealous of, and a rather sunken face. 

He walks up to him, and Taeil thinks that he might be glaring on purpose. 

“Are you alright? You look terrible.” Taeil says, giving him a glass of warm water. 

Jaehyun’s face softens for a moment when he sees the glass, and then he frowns again. 

“I’m surprised you can still sit. Your ass not sore yet?” 

Oh. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> If you did read it, thank you! Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to leave kudos and comments! <3 
> 
> My twitter: @peonymangoes


End file.
